The Mad Man of Justice
by CLBONE13
Summary: Booth and Bones need the help of the world's only consultant detective to bring down the world's only consultant criminal. There will be blood.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE KILLERS IN THE CULT **_

**Chapter 1: The Mad Man of Justice**

**The nine US Supreme Court justices file solemnly into their seats. The bailiff calls the court to order and the crowd quiets down. Today the Court will rule on suit filed against the US Government regarding spying on corporations and individuals in an effort to protect the country. The decision will impact every American's way of life. No one knows if the court will rule for or against the government.**

**Chief Justice John Roberts begins "The case before us today is a complicated one. It is our duty to consider the rights of the individual and the welfare of the whole country at the same time..."**

**Just then the lights flash 3 times and giant head is projected onto the ceiling. The head repeats over and over again "Justice is for the People. The people must decide what is just".**

**Justice Scalia turns to Justice Alito and asks "Who in the devil is that?"**

**Justice Ginsburg interjects "I believe the Brits call him Moriarity".**

**Suddenly all the doors and windows slam and lock. Two guards outside of the courtroom grab the handles of the main doors in an attempt to open them. Shocks of electricity seem to go through their bodies and they are instantaneously burned beyond recognition.**

**The justices, their staff, and their audience are locked inside.**

**Red script lettering emerges on the doors. It reads "Mr. President, you have 72 hours to totally dismantle the NSA and make all of security codes public or I will fry them all" Signed "M".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: No one is selfish enough to kill someone on a Saturday**

**Booth and Bones are at home happily watching TV with Christine when the phone suddenly rings. "I'm not getting it." says Booth. "I'll get it" says an annoyed Brennan, "It could be a case." "It's a Saturday night." complains Booth, "No one is selfish enough to kill somebody on a Saturday." Brennan picks up a phone and hears Cam tell her, "We're wanted at the supreme court get here now." "Why?" asks Brennan only for Cam to be cut off e prematurely.**

**Brennen and Booth call the next door neighbor to take care of Christine. They jump in the car and Booth drives like a wild man to the Supreme Court. When they get there there are millions of police lights and the area is covered with Police and men in Dark suits. Booth flashes his badge and they are waived through to a special parking area that seems to be set up by the FBI.**

**As soon as they get out of the car, Agent J.J. Jareau is upon them.**

**"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennen, please follow me" JJ says.**

**"I don't understand" states Brennen "If the BAU is here, why was I called away from my daughter in the middle of the night!"**

**"Calm down Bones, I am sure there is a good explanation" whispers Booth.**

**"Agent Hotchner asked for you specifically, Dr. Brennen. I am sure he has good reason. Agent Booth this is a significant national security issue. I am sure you will quickly appreciate the gravity of the situation" says JJ.**

**"I am not interested in National Security. I am interested in what is so important that Agent Hotchner needed me, the very best forensic anthropologist in the world, in the middle of the night" states Brennen.**

**"Please just follow me" says JJ.**

**They walk up the steps of the supreme court building past the statues of the "Contemplation of Justice" and the "Authority of Law".**

**As they approach the entrance Brennen states "While the exterior of the building is made with marble from Vermont and the interior is constructed of marble from Alabama, the marble in the Great Hall of Justice is from Italy and was acquired with the assistance of Mussolini".**

**"What does that have to do with anything?" asks Booth**

**"I just find it Ironic that the Supreme Court of the United States was constructed with the aid of the second most reviled figure of the 20th Century" says Brennen.**

**The enter the building to see hundreds of people working. At the door of the hall of Justice is the rest of their team.**

**"Thank goodness you are hear" says Agent Aaron Hotchner**

**Oh God" says Booth, "oh, God." As they look at the many burned up bodies.**

**"Who did this?" asks Bones. p**

**"His name is Moriarty." explains Hotch, "He specifically asked for all of us. ANd he's mocking the president."**

**Booth gets an Oh Crap/You gotta f**ing kidding me look**

**"Booth, you have heard of this Moriarity?" asks Brennen.**

**"He is just the most evil, murderous, criminal mastermind that England has produced since Jack the Ripper. If fact he makes Jack the Ripper look like petty thief" says Booth.**

**"Exactly" says Hotchner. 'Dr. Brennen, the entire Supreme Court is locked in there and the President is getting ready to get the CIA involved in this whole ordeal. Right now I need your team to determine the exact cause of these two guards as quickly as possible."**

**"By just looking at them it appears that it is very unlikely these two actually worked here at the Supreme Court" says Brennen.**

**"How is that possible? The eye witnesses say they saw tow men dressed in guard outfits attempt to open the doors and burst into flame." says Hotchner.**

**"Each victim has a joint replacement. This one on the right has a hip replacement and this one on the left has a knee replacement. There is now way they could pass their physical fitness exams to be a guard at a place like the Supreme Court. Furthermore, the types of joint replacements they have a very high end and are only used in very specialized hospitals that the average person does no have access to." says Brennen.**

**"What type of Hospital could you get these joints?' asks Booth.**

**"Here in Washington, DC the only place is the secret hospital that the President and Congress get their heathcare" says Brennen.**

**"He killed Congressman." shouts Booth.**

**"Booth, you know how I fell about jumping to conclusions."**

**"But he FREAKING killed CONGRESSMAN." Booths shouts.**

**"From what wee have received from the CIA" says Hotch, "Moriarty is an extremely dangerous man who profiles as a classic narcissist virtually with no respect for anything or anyone other than himself."**

**"Well I'm glad you figured that out" says a voice, "Now can we please try to solve this crime like proffessionals**


	3. Chapter 3

. Chapter 3: Join Investigation

They all turn and face this dark figure.

"Well who the hell is this?" asks Booth.

"If I am correct this is Sherlock Holmes" says Reed "Perhaps the greatest detective of all time".

"My young fellow you are correct" says Holmes confidently "and I am here to say the day and eliminate the threat that is Moriarity".

"Mr. Holmes weren't you present when Moriaraity committed suicide?" asks Reed.

"Well obviously he didn't" says Holmes.

"This sounds like the greatest detective of all time" says Booth sarcastically "You thought you saw a guy commit suicide right in front of you but know you say he isn't dead. That's not what I call "skills" Sherlock".

"Under normal circumstances I may agree with you Mr. telephone booth, but it is clear Moriarity is not working alone this time. He has his little brother by his side. You may have heard of him. His name is Pelant" spits Sherlock Holmes.

"Pelant?" asks Booth, "Christopher Pelant? That's impossible he's dead"

"And he doesn't have a brother." adds Brennan.

"Wrong, wrong, you are both very wrong." says Sherlock.

"Oh no it's not" says Brennan, "Pelant's mother and father divorced when he was a teenager and..."

"His father two years earlier had an affair with a man in England and one James Moriarty was the result."

"I want to go home to my daughter says Brenna

"Dr. Brennan, I highly advise against that. These two are not interested in your child. They are, however, interested in all of us paying attention to them. Going home to your child at this point may actually endanger your daughter. I suggest you stay and work the case. We will provide extra security for your daughter, but, I believe they are more interested in high profile victims." says Agent Hotchner.

"If she is so weak she must go running to her daughter at the first sign of trouble, she should go" spits Sherlock "You'll probably just get in way. By the way where is Watson?"

"I think Agent Hotchner is right Dr. Brennan" says Sweets "They are focused on what is going on here."

"How old are you, 13?" asks Sherlock "WATSON!" he shouts.

"I don't know about ol' Limey here, but I think we need to take Agent Hotchner's and Sweets' advice. They are the best in the business at this and you and I both know that you are the only one that can quickly determine who these two crispy critters are and what exactly killed them." says Booth.

"Actually. The remaining skin on this one, suggests that he had a US Marine corp tatoo and there are only 4 former US Marines in the US Congress. I would precisely estimate that this gentleman was significantly above 6 foot 3 inches tall, which indicates that our first victim is one Malcom Whitehurst from the great state of Wisconsin. Our second victim is clearly a woman, also rather tall, above 5 foot 7, who broke her ankle in her late teens, early twenties, probably from a skiing accident. Leaving us with Jane Franklin from Colorado." rolls out Sherlock "Let's move on. WATSON!"

"These are some significant suppositions, Mr. Sherlock or whoever you are making" says Bones.

"You know I am right" slurs Sherlock.

"Alright, since you are all ganging up on me. I will work the case" snaps Bones "Let's get those bodies to the Jefferesonian".

Hotchner's phone rings. He pulls it to his ear. "Yes Garcia".

Garcia replies "There is a ton of activity on the internet by Moriarity. You need to see it. Is is a Giant HEad of Moriarity saying "Sherlock is a loser, He can't catch me". Over and over again.

Moments later, they all sit in the BAU room at Bethesda listening to the recording of Moriarty's slamming of Sherlock.

"At least we got that part of the profile right." comments JJ, "He's an asocial narcissist with sense of humor of a five-year-old. Come to think of it I've had more intellectually stimulating conversations with MY five-year-old." "I hope that doesn't mean you're going to underestimate him." says Sherlock. "This guy's a creep" says Booth, "What's he got to gain from all this anyway." "He's a pschopath." says Sherlock, "And pyschopaths get bored." "Whatever his motivation." says Booth, "If he sends Pilant near my family I'll kill them both." The New BAU boss enters the room and tells everyone that the CIA is here

A slender man dressed in a black suit, white shirt, and thin black tie walks in the room. His hair is steel gray and his demeanor is like ice.

"I am Agent Black from the CIA" says the man.

"Please that can't actually be your name' says Sherlock.

"Does it matter?" he asks.

Sherlock shrugs, everyone else is quiet.

"Obviously we are ultimately in charge here, but you are all being ordered by your President to continue to do your job and report to me" says Black.

"He's not my President" says Sherlock.

"Your Primeminister and brother have both ordered you to help with the investigation" says Black "We have also located your handler and her will be here shortly".

"He has a handler?" says Booth "No wonder"

'Watson is my only friend and colleague" says Sherlock.

"I can definately see the only friend things." says Booth.

"People, let's focus on what is important here. The Supreme Court of the United States is being held captive by two of the most ruthless psychopaths to roam the Earth. This is no time for bickering. Agent Hotchner has been briefed and you will have some unique resources at your disposal" says Black.

"Oooo, I hope it is the SHEILD people, I just love them" says Hodgins.

The door opens and Watson walks in followed by Mycroft and the team from NCIS (including Ziva). "What the f*** is NCIS doing here?" asks Booth. "A Navy man is dead, kid" says Gibbs, "That's our territory." "I'll approve" says Hotch turning to Booth, "We could use all the help we can get." "If I have to work with this guy (he points to Sherlock of course) I'll pretend to tolerate for my family's sake but this guy and the hard-ass who builds a boat in his basement." "Would you rather those men died?" asks Hotch. "No" says Booth. "Well, now that's that's taken care of" says Mycroft, "I would like to know the information on a former co-worker of Dr Brennan and yourself, one Zachary Addy."

"What exactly does Zach have to do with this?" asks Brennan.

"Apparently 2 nights ago your protoge escaped from the Landover Correctional Facility for the Criminally Insane and it seems pretty clear that this Moriarity character helped him escape." says Gibbs.

"How are you sure any of this is true? Zach would never help Moriarity!" says Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan, Zach's previous relationship with Gormegon suggests that he is susceptible to this type of manipulation" says Hotchner.

"Anyway, Moriarity left us a note." says Gibbs.

Booth takes the note, reads it, rubs his forehead and asks "So why is NCIS involved?"

"Landover is right next to a navel base and it seems that Moriarity killed two seamen, stole one of their uniforms and approached the prison impersonating one of them who frequently goes to the prison to work with the inmates on physical fitness. Once inside, he killed 3 guards before he grabbed your boy and headed out" says Gibbs.

"The real question is why does he need or want Mr. Addy?" asks Hotchner.

"I think I may know." says Hodgins,

"When Zack was a kid, he used to write to a kid in ENgland who frequently told him about bizarre sounding murders, but he was almost always able to solve them." says Hodgins, "Zack idolized that kid."

"And you think that kid could be Moriarty." says Booth.

"Why not" says Sherlock, "We high functioning sociopaths have to stick together."

"So why doesn't he have you?" asks Booth.

"Mr. Holmes is a bit too much of a showman for me" says a voice on the phone.

Everyone turned and looked at the phone. No one even knew how it got answered.

"Yes, isn't it dramatic it is I Moriartity back from the grave to pester Sherlock and create general havoc" said the vocie.

"So who is the Showman now?" asks Sherlock.

" I just needed to get their attention before I made my demands my simple friend" says the voice.

"So what are you demands?" Asks agent Hotchner.

"Well there are so many. 100 million pounds, none of those stupid dollars. A guarantee that no one will come looking for us. An admission by the President of the United States that his government is corrupt so I can go ahead and kill the supreme court. Oh and yes, we would like to have Sherlock and MR. Booth to do with as we please" says the voice.

"Exactly who is we?" asks Hotchner.

"Well, of course myself, my cousin Christopher, and our new ward, Zachary. He is such a quick study and full of deadly ambition" says the voice.

"If you touch one hair on Zach's head I will personally track you down and perform a live autopsy on you" shouts Booth.

"Dr. Brennan, I knew I could count on you to make this fun" says the voice.

"I shot you" yells Booth, "You son of a bitch. I fricking shot you."

"It wasn't fatal." says Pelant, "And in case we forgot, you better follow our demands because we can get to anyone. Your daughter, your idiot brother, your son, your brother-in-law, his kids and anyone of your stupid friends. We can kill anyone from Agent Mc Gee's sister, to Agent Hotchner's girlfriend to Dr. Watson's wife and unborn child. And there's I think the fact you can do nothing about it has been established"

The voices suddenly go silent and there is static on the line.

"What happened?" yells Brennan.

"It looks like Agent Gibbs took matters into his own hands." says Hotchner.

Everyone turns and looks at Gibbs who is standing next to the wall with a cluster of torn wires in his hand.

"All these idiots want is attention. It is time for us to take charge of this situation" says Gibbs.

"Are you crazy?" asks Hodgins.

Gibbs turns and whacks him behind the head and says "You are pretty stupid for being so smart. These two psychopaths won't hurt anyone without an audience. I just took away their audience so we have some time to make some ground. Let's stop whining and find a way to get closer to these morons."

"For someone with a head of Neaderthal I think you've got something" says Sherlock "I suggest that we focus on searching the Embassies of several Far Eastern countries. Specifcally Vietnam, Cambodia, and Myramar".

"Where did that come from?" asks Booth.

"It seems clear that the deaths of our first two victims were the result of th lethal dose from the Hooked Nose Sea Snake from that area of the world and these tow are smart enough to hide themselves in plain site at a location we can't get to" says Sherlock.

"That makes perfect sense" says Hotchner.

"Let us remember that they wanted us to figure this out." says Sherlock


End file.
